The Light Of Sky
by adela92
Summary: Her destiny is to protect him from his own death, the same destiny foretold for the great Emrys. What will happen, when those destinies interfere? Will Astrid be able to hide her magic from Arthur? Is hiding what she wants after all? What will she do when she realises too late that magic always comes with a price? Warnings: Mentions of torture, branding and other injuries. IDOM
1. Knocked Down By Her Own Destiny

**Chapter 1: Knocked Down By Her Own Destiny**

Ani necítila bolest, když její lokty tvrdě dopadly na rozbahněnou zem, kam ji srazil sám král Kamelotu. Počasí bylo již několik dní příšerné a pršet nepřestávalo.

Nebylo to sice nic, na co by už nebyla dávno zvyklá, přesto ji to po dlouhé cestě, kterou měla za sebou, zmáhalo – dokonce natolik, že když na ni král namířil svůj meč, zapomněla i ztuhnout leknutím. To ale bylo nejspíše zapříčiněno tím, že si už zvykla na skutečnost, že její život může býti velmi pomíjivý, jak jí vtloukali do hlavy několik posledních let. Proto jenom sklopila hlavu a čekala, až ostří meče dopadne a nemilosrdně se zahryzne do její kůže.

Čekala ale marně. Nic se nestalo a jedinou odpovědí bylo ticho, které ji snad děsilo ještě více. Ticho totiž nikdy nevěstilo nic dobrého.

Celé setkání si vlastně představovala úplně jinak. Měla se před ním objevit jako zachránce, jak pravila věštba. Měla králi zachránit život a on ji na oplátku měl nabídnout, aby zůstala na jeho hradě, který, jak doufala, by se snad mohl stát jejím novým domovem. Proto se také vydala téměř přes celý ostrov.

Namísto toho ale ležela v blátě a osobě, kterou byla předurčena zachránit před smrtí, stačil jediný pohyb a celá věštba, kterou jí matka vyprávěla jako pohádku před spaním a znala ji tedy nazpaměť by se stala pouhopouhou lží. Zaváhala, zdali opravdu stálo za to vážit cestu až sem kvůli někomu, kdo to evidentně vůbec nepotřebuje, načež si bolestně uvědomila, že se stejně nemá kam vrátit. Při vzpomínce na domov se jí totiž hned také vybavil jeho poslední obraz – plameny, které stály její rodiče život a kvůli jejichž původcům ztratila na dlouhá léta vlastní svobodu.

A jak tam ležela, poprvé za ty roky zaváhala, poprvé si nebyla jistá, jestli by smrt nebyla v této chvíli spíše zmarem nežli vysvobozením, protože už byla volná a měla konečně svobodu, jejíž opětovné nabytí ji stálo spoustu času a energie. Ne, zemřít teď by nebylo fér.

Tehdy se poprvé podívala králi do tváře. Jeho obraz nikdy předtím neviděla, přesto neměla pochyb o tom, kdo před ní stojí. Ostřeji řezané rysy lemovala kštice světlých vlasů a jeho modré oči si ji bedlivě prohlížely. Cítila, jako by ji král propichoval pohledem. Jeho zářivě červený plášť kontrastoval s jejími potrhanými, kdysi bílými šaty, nyní pokrytými blátem a skvrnami od trávy. Vyobrazení draka spolehlivě prozrazovalo příslušnost ke Kamelotu, i když to samotné z něj ještě nedělalo krále. Mohlo se přeci jednat o nějakého rytíře.

Co ho prozradilo, byla osoba jedoucí vedle něj, z níž sálala energie, kterou ona sama sice nevládla, ale kterou poznávala velice dobře a Astrid nebyla hloupá. Znala pověsti i proroctví. Okamžitě poznala, že jediný člověk, který by byl natolik odvážný (či pošetilý) žít na Kamelotu hrozbě smrti navzdory, musel být nepochybně člověk předurčený krále chránit – druhou osobou před ní tedy byl sám Emrys, v jehož očích přelétl temný stín, který neuměla zcela přečíst, ale oproti výrazu Artuše, z jehož pohledu bylo patrné, že by nejraději jel dál – pryč od špinavé lůzy, která ležela před ním, jí nepřipadal čarodějův výraz nijak vyhýbavý. Naopak působil spíše starostlivě.

Koutkem oka zahlédla krále, který výraz tváře svého doprovodu nepochybně zachytil, jelikož se v jeho očích něco změnilo. Astrid překvapilo, že se někdo urozený nechal ovlivnit, byť neverbálním názorem osoby viditelně nižšího původu, soudě podle šatstva, které Emrys oblékal. Ale o králově reakci nebylo pochyb, z čehož plynulo, že oba muži si byli zřejmě blízcí, a že král pravděpodobně v minulosti dostal od čaroděje několik dobrých rad.

„Jste v pořádku?" prolomil konečně ticho přerušované pouze kapkami deště bubnujícími na listy okolních stromů Merlin.


	2. Marks Of Pain

**2\. Marks Of Pain**

„Nic mi není," odpověděla okamžitě, přesně tak, jak byla navyklá – za žádnou cenu neukázat slabost nebo bolest, jelikož by se jí to mohlo záhy vymstít a stát se její nevýhodou. Pouze někdy si uvědomila, že tyto naučené reakce už nadále nejsou nutné za každých okolností.

Hlava se jí točila. Cítila, že se jí vzduch dostává do plic jen velice obtížně. Byla vyčerpaná a dobře to věděla. Dostat se až sem ji stálo téměř všechny síly. Proto ani nevěřila svému štěstí, když uprostřed lesa, kdy si ani nebyla zcela jistá, kde přesně je, narazila na člověka, kvůli kterému se vůbec vydala do těchto pro ni neznámých končin.

Její zavrávorání neuniklo ani králi, který i přes absenci hlubších lékařských znalostí bezpečně poznal, že dívčino tvrzení nebude tak úplně pravdivé. Podíval se na svého sluhu, aby si své podezření potvrdil, protože i když byl Merlin fakticky jenom sluha, nemohl mu upřít, že ho Gaius za ta léta hodně naučil. Jeho úsudku si proto v podobných věcech cenil, i když by to samozřejmě nikdy nepřiznal nahlas. Čistě z principu.

„Měli bychom se vrátit," ujistil ho Merlin, který seskočil z koně, aby se dostal blíž. „A měl by se na ni podívat Gaius," dodal a Artuš mlčky souhlasil. Dívka se ale zachmuřila.

„To není moc moudré, zvát si do svého hradu někoho, koho sotva znáte, sire," řekla, a než jí Artuš mohl odpovědět něco ve smyslu, že je povinností rytíře a krále starat se o svůj lid, Astrid se, jako ostatně několikrát denně za poslední asi tři týdny, vydral z hrdla vlhký, hrozivě znějící kašel. Merlin se zamračil a Artuš se namísto vznešeného projevu zeptal na dívčino jméno.

Čaroděj musel dívku podepřít, protože evidentně ztrácela rovnováhu. „Astrid," vydralo se z ní nakřáplým hlasem. Merlin jí položil ruku na čelo a Artuš by mohl přísahat, že ho slyšel tiše zaklet. „Celá hoří," zamumlal dostatečně hlasitě, aby to král slyšel. Dívka se instinktivně přitiskla na jeho chladnou dlaň a Merlin se jí na krátko podíval do očí, které svou barvou připomínaly mladé borové jehličí, než si uvědomil, že Astrid poklesla kolena, aby ji tak tak stihl zachytit ještě před tím, než by opět dopadla na rozblácenou zem.

Přitom nechtěně odhrnul rukáv značně potrhané tuniky z jejího předloktí. Merlinovi se naskytl děsivý pohled na popelavou kůži pokrytou jizvami, kde jedna podlitina překrývala druhou. Kůže nesla známky snad všech zranění, na která si byl Merlin v tu chvíli schopen vzpomenout. Tržné i řezné rány, popáleniny, podlitiny a zřetelné otlaky od řetězů lemující její pohublá zápěstí. Přejel mu mráz po zádech a jeho představivost pracovala na scénářích, kterými si dívka musela projít.

Artušovi bylo podezřelé, že je Merlin už nějak dlouho potichu, proto došel blíž a kleknul vedle něj. Merlin zvedl dívčinu ruku tak, aby na ni král dobře viděl. Když ale viděl, že Artuš nechápe, co mu chce říct, odhrnul všechnu zbylou látku, která už jen velice chabě plnila funkci, pro kterou byla vyrobena.

Artuš se podíval blíže: „Jizvy po řetězech…někdo ji věznil," řekl. I když to znělo spíše jako konstatování, výraz mu ztvrdnul a v očích se mu zaleskla obava a snad i hněv, že se taková zvěrstva děla v jeho vlastním království, lidem, které se svou přísahou zavázal chránit.

Merlin potřásl hlavou: „To jsou stopy po mučení, Artuši, nejspíš i hladem," dotvořil královy nejčernější obavy. Už nešlo pouze o pomoc neznámé osobě, protože jakékoliv takové jednání mohlo znamenat potenciální hrozbu pro království. Pokud totiž někdo nedodržoval jeden zákon, s největší pravděpodobností by neměl problém ani s porušením jakéhokoliv jiného.

Merlin zvedl Astrid v náručí ze země a když se narovnal, na chvíli se zarazí. Artuš se na něj tázavě podíval.

„Váží zhruba stejně tolik, co tvoje zbroj," vysvětlil mu a vydal se ke svému koni. Král se zachmuřil, protože dobře věděl, že jeho výzbroj zase nevážila tolik. Určitě ne dost na to, aby se mohla svou vahou rovnat váze zdravého člověka.

„Vracíme se na Kamelot," řekl Merlinovi. „Když vyrazíme hned, snad to stihneme ještě za světla." Chtěl se dostat zpět na hrad co nejdříve. Nejenom kvůli dobru té dívky. On sám musel vědět, co se jí stalo a potrestat osoby za to zodpovědné. A zjistit to mohl pouze tak rychle, jak bude Gaius schopen ji opět postavit na nohy.


	3. The Brand

Zdravím všechny. Předem se omlouvám za nerespektování správného skloňování jména Gaius. Vím, že se to takhle nepíše, ale prostě mi to nesedělo. Takhle kapitola je trochu delší. Doufám, že se bude alespoň trochu líbit. Jakékoliv komentáře, přání a tipy na vylepšení vřele uvítám.

 **3\. The Brand**

Slunce už se téměř sklánělo za obzor, když oba muži se svým nečekaným doprovodem vjeli na nádvoří hradu. Artuš se rozhlédl, ale už na první pohled bylo zřejmé, že na Kamelotu panovalo ničím nerušené odpoledne. Stačil mu na to jediný pohled, aby poznal, že jeho lid měl za sebou další klidný den. Tak dobře je znal.

U hlavní brány spatřil Guinevere, na kterou se usmál. Připadala mu ještě krásnější, než když ji viděl poprvé po tom, co si konečně po několika měsících přiznal své city k ní. Tehdy ještě netušil, že bude mít tu čest a tato krásná žena se stane jeho družkou. A přesně tak tu nyní stála a on nemohl být pyšnější.

Potom si ale uvědomil důvod toho, proč se na hrad vrátili o den dříve, než původně plánoval. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby potlačil únavu z dlouhé jízdy a rozhlédl se. Zahlédl Leona, který se spolu s ostatními rytíři právě vracel ze cvičiště. Artuš seskočil z koně blízko u něj. „Leone, běž prosím za Gaiusem, ať se připraví na nového pacienta," kývnul směrem k Merlinovu koni. Leon se jenom krátce podíval tím směrem, pak se ale hned bez dalších komentářů a dotazů, které by jenom ubíraly čas, vydal směrem ke Gaiusovým komnatám. To už k nim přiběhla i Gwen, která se hned ujistila, jestli se žádnému z mužů nic nestalo.

Když zahlédla dívku, instinktivně si přikryla rukou pusu. „Kdo to je, Artuši?" zeptala se krále, který zrovna seskočil z koně. „Jmenuje se Astrid…víc nevíme. Našli jsme ji v lese, jenom pár hodin odsud," vysvětlil své ženě, když pomáhal Merlinovi dostat dívku na zem. Gwen se kousla do rtu, když si všimla, v jakém byla dotyčná stavu. Artuš svou královnu na pozdrav objal, ale ona ho místo dlouhého vítání plácla do ramene. „Běžte, rychle, potřebuje do tepla," popoháněla je. „Jo, to my všichni," souhlasil promočený Merlin, který Astrid opět nesl v náruči.

O chvíli později už oba muži pokládali zraněnou Gaiusovi na stůl. Lékař rychle zhodnotil stav příchozí. „Proboha, kde jste ji našli?" zaklel, aniž by musel říct jediné neslušné slovo, tak, jak to uměl jenom on.

„V lese," zamumlal Merlin viditelně unavený po dlouhé cestě. „Tedy on do ní spíš vrazil…," doplnil, ale když koutkem oka zahlédl Artušův výraz, kterým by v tom okamžiku mohl král zabíjet, dodal: „Nebo ona do něj, těžko říct, nevypadala zrovna moc dobře." Králův výraz opět změknul a Gaius přikývl. Merlin by přísahal, že mu cuknul koutek oka v úsměvu, ale byl to Gaius, ten by se nikdy nesmál na králův účet – tedy alespoň ne v jeho přítomnosti.

„Merline, ohřej prosím vodu a připrav nějaké obvazy," poprosil ho. „Takže byla při vědomí, když jste ji našli," obrátil se na krále. „Jak dlouho už je mimo?" Artuš se zamyslel. „Mohli jsme sem jet tři, maximálně čtyři hodiny," odpověděl nakonec a lékař jenom něco zabručel, když prohlížel svou novou pacientku, aby se ujistil, že nikde nemá zranění vážnější než jenom pár škrábanců. „Řekla, co se jí stalo?"

„Ne, řekla jenom svoje jméno. Potom se rozkašlala a omdlela. Málem jsem ji ani nestihl chytit," odpověděl místo krále Merlin, který zrovna se slabým heknutím umístil kotlík s čistou vodou nad oheň.

„Řekla, že se jmenuje Astrid," doplnil Artuš. Gaius svraštil obočí: „Neobvyklé jméno na tento kraj." Artuš jenom mlčky kývnul na souhlas.

Lékař odhrnul potrhanou látku z dívčiných kotníků. „Podle škrábanců na chodidlech a kolem kotníků šla dlouhou dobu pěšky bosa," zkonstatoval. „Je tedy pravděpodobné, že vůbec není z království," dokončil myšlenku, která všechny podnítila k dalšímu uvažování.

Když se chystal dívku prohlédnout blíže a Artuš ho stále pozoroval při práci a neměl se k odchodu, zamumlal jeho směrem, aniž by se na něj opravdu podíval. „Děkuji, sire, my už to tu s Merlinem a drobnou pomocí služebných zvládneme. Potřebuje řádně ošetřit a snížit horečku. Vy si také musíte odpočinout. Hned jak to bude možné, přijdu za Vámi a informuji Vás o jejím stavu," navrhl.

Artuš se podíval na Astrid bezvládně ležící na stole, nevěděl, proč má při pohledu na ni divný pocit někde hluboko v žaludku. Tedy spíš, nechtěl si přiznat, že jeho příčinu moc dobře znal.  
„Dobře tedy, děkuji Gaiusi," položil lékaři mimoděk ruku na rameno.

„Dneska večer už nebudeš mít žádné další povinnosti, Merline. Pomoz Gaiusovi," podíval se na svého sluhu, který se na něj překvapeně podíval. Nebyl zvyklý, že by od Artuše dostal volno ještě před tím, než by mu donesl večeři, připravil koupel, dal mu vyprat špinavé prádlo po cestě a spoustou dalších šílených výmyslů, kdy si kolikrát myslel, že Artuš jenom zkouší jeho trpělivost. Ale na druhou stranu se nechtěl s Artušem dohadovat, jelikož i on sám na to byl moc unavený, a proto jenom kývnul. Přece jenom se vraceli skoro celou cestu klusem či tryskem, aby to stihli ještě před západem, což by vyčerpalo snad každého.

Jakmile Artuš odešel, podíval se Gaius na Merlina: „Raději se zeptám, Merline. Nic magického ji nenapadlo, nepoškrábalo, nepokousalo?" Jeho svěřenec jenom zakroutil hlavou. „Myslím, že tentokrát ne, Gaiusi. Příšerně kašlala, a pokud cestovala, tak dlouho, jak jsi říkal, asi není divu, že při tomhle počasí onemocněla," podotkl a jeho mentor jenom kývnul na souhlas.

Gaius potom poprosil dvě služebné, které dívku nejprve vykoupaly, v rámci jeho oblíbené poučky – čistota především. Mezitím připravil Merlinovi něco k jídlu, zatímco se čaroděj převlékal do něčeho suchého.

„Měla zvláštní přízvuk," zamumlal Merlin od polévky, v obličeji viditelně zamyšlený. „Asi opravdu nebude z Kamelotu. Nejspíš ani odnikud poblíž."

„Zřejmě byla na cestě pár týdnů, soudě podle jejího stavu, si nepřibalila moc jídla," odpověděl mu jeho mentor. Merlin se na něj podíval. Potom si znovu vybavil ten pohled a přeběhl mu mráz po zádech. V životě neviděl nikoho tak vyhladovělého.

Po jídle Merlin pomohl služebným dívku odnést zpět do pokoje, kde ji spolu s Gaiusem začali ošetřovat rány. Gaius se zamračil stejně jako on, když uviděl otlaky po řetězech na jejích zápěstích. Navzdory pozdním hodinám pracoval lékař s velkou pečlivostí. Každý škrábanec ještě jednou vyčistil a větší rány převázal čistými obvazy.

Když mu Merlin pomáhal později dívku otočit na bok, ucítil ošklivou jizvu, vzadu na jejím krku. Nadzvedl jí vlasy, které měly po umytí barvu zapadajícího slunce, aby na kůži hned pod linií vlasů spatřil jizvu po vypálené značce ve tvaru písmene „H". Gaius se na značku také povídal a jeho pohled potemněl se snad ještě více než předtím. Merlinovi bylo hned jasné, že tuhle značku neviděl starší muž poprvé, ale místo další otázky trpělivě čekal, než se Gaius rozpovídá sám.

„To je značka pro vězně z Hebridanu, Merline," zamumlal čarodějovým směrem. „O Hebridanu se v Kamelotu mluví jako o báchorce, či pomluvě. Údajně se jedná o vězení, kam jsou sváženi všichni otroci, které se nepodaří jejich překupníkům prodat za výhodnější cenu, než za ně dostanou právě na Hebridách. Dotyční tam potom jako otroci těží dřevo a kamení, které se následně prodává na stavbu domů a lodí. Utherovi se kdysi dostaly do rukou jisté spisy, ve kterých se o Hebridanu psalo, ale nikdy neměl žádný reálný důkaz, že by opravdu existovalo. Po několika měsících pátrání vzdal," vysvětlil svému učni a svěřenci.

Merlin potřásl hlavou, protože mu v příběhu chyběly některé detaily: „Proč by se Uther měl zajímat o nějaké vězení kdesi na severu?" nakrčil obočí, protože tohle se bývalému králi Kamelotu vůbec nepodobalo. Gaius chápavě pokýval hlavou. „Dobrá otázka, Merline. Ve skutečnosti ale nikomu, vyjma snad členů vlastní rodiny, neřekl, proč ho to tolik zajímalo. Jediné, co vím je, že nedlouho poté, co Uther začal pátrat, se na Kamelotu poprvé objevil Agravaine." podíval se Gaius na Merlina se zvláštním výrazem.

Merlin se zamračil: „Tím chceš říct, že se Uther snažit dohledat nějaké Artušovy další příbuzné? Ale proč ho zajímalo zrovna vězení? To není zrovna místo, kde bys očekával někoho ze šlechty." Na to se Gaius zamyslel. „Nevím, Merline, ale Astrid se jmenovala Artušova babička z matčiny strany. Je to severské jméno, v těchto krajích velmi neobvyklé. A Artuš to ví, což, pokud se nepletu ve svých domněnkách, je také důvod, proč jste se kvůli naprosté cizince vrátili na Kamelot v takovém spěchu," vysvětlil nakonec, a když se nad tím Merlin zamyslel, musel dát Gaiusovi za pravdu. Od chvíle, kdy řekla svoje jméno, se Artušův pohled změnil. Bylo v něm něco, co Merlin nepoznával, ačkoliv znal Artuše možná lépe než on sám sebe.

„Pomoz mi s ní do postele," poprosil Merlina a za chvilku už Gaius chladil Astrid čelo vlhkým hadříkem.

Mohla by snad být s Astrid Artušova příbuzná a on to tušil? Merlin si dívku prohlédl, ale svými vlasy, rysy ani očima se královi vůbec nepodobala. Také bylo dost možné, že tu s Gaiusem jenom spekulovali nad něčím, co je jenom prostá shoda jmen a oba v tom hledali něco, co tam vůbec nebylo.

Pak ale Merlinovi něco došlo – jeden velice důležitý detail.

„Gaiusi, jak moc je pravděpodobné, že někdo prostého původu by Artuše poznal na první pohled, aniž by byli řádně představeni?" zeptal se a možná odpověď mu předem naháněla husí kůži.

Gaius se zarazil, jako by tušil, kam tím mladý čaroděj míří. „Velice malá, Merline," odpověděl a čekal na čarodějův důvod pro položení zrovna téhle otázky. Merlin se nadechl a vstal z lavice, aby mohl přejít po místnosti k oknu a zpět. „Když jsme ji našli a Artuš navrhl, že ji vezmeme s sebou na hrad, oslovila ho jménem. Věděla přesně, co je Artuš zač," vzpomínal nahlas a dál u toho přecházel po místnosti, viditelně nervózní.

Gaius se zamyslel. „To je zvláštní," zamračil se starší muž. „I kdyby poznala symboly Kamelotu, mohla si snadno myslet, že jde o rytíře."

„Přesně tak," souhlasil Merlin. Gaius mu ale položil ruku na rameno, protože už bylo pozdě. „Nejlépe uděláme, když se vyspíme, a třeba nám sama vše poví, až se probudí," navrhnul s uklidňujícím úsměvem na tváři a Merlin se s ním nehádal, nohy už ho stejně sotva nesly.

Oba muži se tedy rozloučili a Merlin zmizel ve svém pokoji s nemilou představou ranního vstávání, kdy ho čekaly Artušovy třídenní vlhké ponožky na vyprání – Gaius spal v křesle, jako pokaždé, když měl na starost pacienta.


	4. The Family Never Found

**4\. The Family Never Found**

Předtím, než se Merlin ráno vydal jako obvykle do Artušova pokoje, stihnul tak akorát sníst snídani, kterou mu Gaius připravil.

Oba museli v noci několikrát vstávat, protože se Astrid dusila ze spaní tak, že ji museli několikrát posadit. Její dech připomínal Merlinovi pískání, což mu na spánku také nepřidalo, ale to ho netrápilo. Mnohem víc ho trápilo to, že Gaius za celou noc skoro ani nepromluvil a Merlin viděl, že se mu stav jeho pacientky vůbec nezamlouvá. Dokonce mu ani neodpověděl, když se ho jeho učeň zeptal, jestli se z toho Astrid dostane. Lékař toho za celou noc naspal snad ještě méně než jeho svěřenec.

Merlin měl hned od rána mizernou náladu, byl ospalý a ztahaný, jak neměl příležitost si po dlouhé cestě pořádně odpočinout. A jak se jeho mysl poddávala dennímu snění z ospalosti, k smrti ho vyděsilo, když Artuše namísto spícího v jeho posteli, uviděl stát u stolu, vzhůru, a dokonce už oblečeného.

„Co tě donutilo vstát z postele tak brzy?" zamumlal, snažíc se nezívnout, když pokládal talíř s královou snídaní na stůl. Artuš zvedl obočí, aby následně uviděl, jak bídně jeho sluha dnes ráno vypadá.  
„Spíš bych řekl, jako obvykle než brzy, to spíš ty jdeš pozdě, ostatně jako vždy," odpověděl mu, ale tentokrát to neznělo jako popíchnutí, vlastně tón, kterým to řekl, byl mírný i na krále, natož na Artuše, speciálně, když mluvil s Merlinem.

Merlin se zarazil a podíval se Artušovi do tváře. Co ho přimělo spolknout všechny obvyklé urážky? Netrvalo mu to víc než jenom pár sekund, než ve tváři svého pána a krále spatřil starost, či dokonce strach? V první vteřině Merlin zavrhnul myšlenku, že by se Artuš nějak zvlášť zajímal o svého sluhu. Nemohl říct, že by se Artuš nezajímal vůbec, dokonce se zajímal víc, než bylo zvykem mezi sluhou a jeho pánem, ale tenhle pohled u Artuše viděl pouze jednou – když se bál o svého otce.

A to bylo právě to, čemu Merlin tak úplně nerozuměl, ale byl dnes příliš unavený na to, aby o tom přemýšlel nějak do hloubky, tak nechodil kolem horké kaše a zeptal se Artuše rovnou: „Proč se vlastně tolik zajímáš o nějakou obyčejnou vesničanku? Není to ani první, kterou jsme takhle objevili v lese, a hádám, že nebude ani poslední," vysypal ze sebe otázku pro krále tak náhlou, že nebyl schopen přemýšlet nad přímou odpovědí, a jeho jedinou reakcí bylo, že mu trochu kleslo patro, jak se usilovně snažil nějakou rozumnou vymyslet. Merlin ho celou dobu pozoroval a nechápal, proč Artuš tolik váhá.

Král nakonec své váhání vzdal a odešel ke svému stolu, kde z nejspodnější zásuvky, kterou Merlin, jak si uvědomil, snad nikdy ani neuklízel, vytáhnul plochou krabici. Merlin si uvědomil, že pro otevření zásuvky použil malý mosazný zdobený klíček, který vídával už u Uthera na opasku a který nyní nosil na svém opasku také Artuš. Jeho pozornosti neuniklo ani, že král krabici nedržel jako běžnou věc. Jeho prsty se jí dotýkaly zlehka a opatrně, jako by se měla při jakékoliv neopatrné manipulaci rozplynout. Chvilku váhal, ale nakonec ji podal svému sluhovi.

Merlin svraštil obočí, když se jeho mozek snažil přijít na to, co by asi tak mohlo být jejím obsahem. Jakmile otevřel víko, spatřil obrázek ženy, položený úplně nahoře na všem ostatním, jako by takto byl nainstalovaný schválně, aby vlastník nemusel přebírat dokumenty ležící pod ním, kdyby ho potřeboval rychle najít. Vlasy ženy byly jako tekutý oheň připomínající zapadající slunce, její zelené oči připomínaly tmavé borové jehličí a její kůže byla bledá, stejně jako ta Merlinova, ve kterém by se v tu chvíli krve nedořezal.

Čaroděj by přísahal, že osoba vyobrazená na malbě, je onou dívkou ležící jenom o několik desítek metrů od nich, dole na Gaiusově posteli určené jeho pacientům. Ale věděl, že takhle rychle malovat nikdo neumí.

„Kdo to je?" zašeptal, aniž by odvrátil zrak od portrétu, zatímco se ho jeho hlava stále snažila přesvědčit, že si podobnost jenom představuje. Artušovi bylo jasné, že se mu úspěšně podařilo zaujmout pozornost svého sluhy. Tedy patrně mu spíš vyrazit dech, aniž by se ho musel jakkoliv dotknout, zároveň ale váhal, jestli má pokračovat ve vysvětlování, jelikož by tím otevřel dlouho uzavřenou plechovku s rodinnými červy.

Nakonec se ale rozpovídal: „Tohle, Merline, byla moje babička, tedy ta z matčiny strany…jmenovala se Astrid," odmlčel se.

Merlin okamžitě zvednul hlavu: „Ale nevěříš, že ta dívka tam dole je tvoje babička, že ne?" chtěl se ujistit a ujištěním mu bylo, když se na něj král podíval jako na blázna. „Nebuď idiot, Merline, samozřejmě, že ne," odpověděl překvapivě bez dalších urážlivých komentářů, což čaroději napovědělo, jak bylo toto téma pro Artuše důležité.

„Babička žila na severu, na ostrovech zvaných Hebridy. Podle toho, co víme, měla celkem tři děti – Agravaina, potom Ygraine, moji matku, a s velkým odstupem, poté, co byla moje matka už téměř dospělá a odešla na jih za příbuznými, měla jako vdova ještě jednu dceru. Nenašly se žádné záznamy o tom, že by se znovu vdala, předpokládáme tedy, že šlo o bastarda," jak Artuš mluvil, přecházel po místnosti od stolu k posteli a zpět, viditelně rozrušený, jako by toto bylo téma, o kterém se sice dlouho bál mluvit, ale které nikdy neměl příležitost s nikým prodebatovat. Merlin ho nechal.

„Když matka zemřela, otec se snažil najít nějaké moje další příbuzné z její strany, abych neztratil kontakt s druhou polovinou rodiny nadobro," Merlinovi mírně vyletělo obočí nahoru, ale snažil se, aby si toho Artuš nevšiml. Gaius tedy předpokládal správně, Uther nepátral po Hebridanu jenom čistě z dobroty srdce.  
„Vyhledal Agravaina, který poté krátce navštívil Kamelot, a i poté zůstával s otcem v kontaktu. Jednou ale přijel na hrad znovu, nečekaně, bez ohlášení. Jak jsme se dozvěděli, jeho hrad byl napaden a dobyt nájezdníky připlouvajícími ze severního moře a on sám přijel požádat otce o pomoc při záchraně jeho mladší sestry a její rodiny – druha a dcery," od tohoto okamžiku bylo patrné, že Artuš nepopisoval něco, co mu někdo vyprávěl, ale svěřoval mu své vlastní vzpomínky, které, soudě podle jeho kamenné tváře nasazované pouze tehdy, když se přemáhal, aby neukázal svoje city na veřejnosti. „Bylo mi tehdy šestnáct a otec mi nedovolil jet přes celý ostrov s ním a rytíři, ale on jel…s téměř dvěma sty muži cestujícími nalehko, pouze se zbrojí. Vrátili se o několik týdnů později s tělem," Artuš přešel k oknu, kde se díval na nádvoří. „Pamatuji si, že Agravaine a snad ani můj otec tomu nemohli uvěřit, protože podle toho, co se tradovalo a co tvrdil i sám Agravaine, byla teta vynikající a zkušená bojovnice. Nicméně, pohřbili ji a jako vzpomínku nechali vytesat její sochu v zahradě, které sis zřejmě všiml," ukáže dozadu směrem, kde ležely hradní zahrady, „…jako vzdání holdu největší skotské válečnici své doby."

„Počkej…to myslíš tu sochu, úplně vzadu u stěny? Myslel jsem, že to je socha Scáthach," přerušil ho Merlin zvědavě. Artuš souhlasně kývnul a Merlinovi se rozšířily panenky. Vždycky si myslel, že příběhy o Scáthach jsou pohádky pro mladé rytíře…aby je motivovaly více trénovat.

„To jsi pro jednou myslel správně," povzdychl Artuš. „Byla dcerou Jacoba Uisdeina, skotského šlechtice. Vyrostla a žila na Hebridách, na hradě Dún Scaith ležícím na ostrově Skye, kterému se také říkalo pevnost stínů. Proto jí zřejmě někteří přezdívali královna stínů, ale to jsou jenom povídačky," potřásl hlavou.

„Ale byla to moje nevlastní teta a otec mi vždy po tréninku se zbraněmi říkával, že bych měl cvičit ještě tvrději, protože jsem pořád nebyl lepší než ona, a to znamenalo, že jsem nebyl lepší než ti, co ji zabili," dořekl Artuš s hořkostí v hlase.

Merlin neříkal nic, protože netrpělivě čekal, až Artuš příběh dokončí.

„Jejího manžela pohřbila jeho rodina a tělo jejich dcery se nikdy nenašlo. Tamní vesničané mluvili o hrozném vězení na nedalekých ostrovech, kterému říkali Hebridan."

Merlin se neudržel: „Gaius mi o tom vězení říkal, Uther ho prý hledal až s nezdravým úsilím," prozradil Merlin a Artuš protočil oči: „Neřekl bych nezdravým, ale ano, poslal spoustu rytířů, aby to místo našli s kopiemi obrázku, který právě držíš. Nikdo se nikdy nevrátil s použitelnou informací. Nakonec to po třech letech vzdal, když mu jeden z rytířů přinesl svědectví od muže, který na Hebridanu údajně dělal hlídače. Ten tvrdil, že žádný z vězňů nikdy nepřežil déle než pár týdnů kvůli nelidským podmínkám, ve kterých byli vězni drženi," král pokračoval v upřeném sledování dění na nádvoří, ale Merlin věděl, že to dělá jenom proto, aby se mu nemusel dívat do očí.

„Otci se dokonce dostaly do rukou nějaké dokumenty, seznamy vězňů, ale neznal jméno dívky, protože hradní záznamy byly spáleny a Agravaine nebyl se svou sestrou v kontaktu natolik, aby znal dívčino pravé jméno. Pamatoval si jenom, že jí říkávali Leith, nebo podobně, a prý se hodně podobala matce. Naposledy ji ale viděl, když jí byly tři, ani tím si tedy otec nemohl být jistý," řekl Artuš vše, co měl na jazyku a příští sekundy Merlin, který jenom mlčky seděl na židli u stolu a poslouchal ho, uvažoval a dával si dohromady všechny kousky skládačky.

„Takže předpokládáš, že u Gaiuse dole leží tvoje nevlastní sestřenice…je to vůbec možné? Myslím, ano, vypadá, jako by zrovna přišla z hladomorny, ale pokud by tomu tak bylo a ona opravdu byla uvězněná v Hebridanu, neměla by být v tom případě už mrtvá?" zeptal se králův sluha opatrně.

Artuš neodpověděl a jeho obočí prozrazovalo, že usilovně přemýšlí. Nakonec ale přikývl: „Asi máš pravdu. Možná v ní jenom jednoduše vidím někoho, kým není, a přeji si něco, co už jednoduše nemůže být," povzdychl a sedl si ke stolu, aby se konečně dostal ke svojí snídani.

Po několika kousnutích někdo zaklepal na dveře. Artuš okamžitě poznal, že tímhle způsobem klepe pouze jeho milovaná Guinevere. „Pojď dál," odpověděl bez zaváhání.

A opravdu to byla Gwen, která vešla do dveří s obočím svraštělým obavami. „Stalo se něco?" zeptal se Artuš okamžitě, když vzhlédl od talíře.

„Gaius poprosil, jestli bych nemohla zavolat Merlina, aby mu šel pomoct, pokud ho už nebudeš do oběda potřebovat, vypadal opravdu vyčerpaně," vysvětlila královna Artušovi a její oči zaostřily Merlinovým směrem. „A vidím, že ty nevypadáš o nic lépe," dodala. „Možná bych měla…"

„Ne, to je v pořádku. Pokud mě Artuš už nebude potřebovat, raději bych měl jít. Gaius byl vzhůru celou noc a zaslouží si trochu se vyspat."

Artuš pouze přikývl na souhlas. „Pokud budete potřeboval pomoct, pošlete někoho za mnou se zprávou. Po zbytek dne si už poradím sám, jsem ostatně dospělý," poslední větu řekl se špetkou ironie jemu vlastní.

„No, pokud tomu věříš," zamumlal jeho sluha na oplátku jeho oblíbeným sarkastickým tónem, aby následně prchal před letícím pohárem, který po něm Artuš hodil, zatímco se Gwen smála.

Gwen se stále pochechtávala, i poté, co Merlin odešel. Artuš se neudržel a zasmál se také. Jeho nálada ale poklesla hned, jakmile si vybavil dlouhý seznam úkolů a povinností, které bude muset zvládnout a co víc – bez pomoci svého sluhy. Uklidnil ho fakt, že je přeci král. Mohl si tedy kdykoliv zavolat jiného sluhu. Inu, titul mu přinášel alespoň nějaké výhody už za života.

Něco vzadu na hlavě ho ale začalo svědět jako připomínka neznámé dívky, o které doufal, že se brzy probudí. Bál se, že by mohl začít trochu bláznit, protože jeho myšlenky se k ní neustále ubíraly. Nebylo to, že by se mu snad líbila – bylo to jen – co kdyby byla opravdu jeho sestřenice? Jak jí bude moct přijít na oči s vědomím, že jeho otec vzdal pátrání po ní a nechal ji umírat v nějaké díře? Nenáviděl tu myšlenku stejně, jako nenáviděl tu, která ho nutila si představovat ty hrozné věci, které musela zažít, a jediná věc, kterou pro ni on mohl udělat, pokud přežije, bylo postarat se o to, aby její další život byl klidnější a bezpečnější – pokud si tedy vůbec bude přát zůstat.

Gwen tušila, co se jejímu muži honí hlavou, jelikož o svém dětství jí Artuš vyprávěl první i poslední a když si vzpomněla na obrázek, který měl král schovaný, dala si dvě a dvě dohromady. Proto mu konejšivě položila ruku na rameno. Artuš se na ni usmál a ukousnul si další sousto z již dávno studené snídaně.

_  
Tak, kapitola 4 je hotová. Jakékoliv komentáře ocením, mám už nahrubo sepsané asi další tři kapitoly, ale znáte to, člověk pořád něco přepisuje a vylepšuje. A vpasovat to mezi práci a rodinu je celkem fuška. Každopádně se budu snažit uploadovat číslo 5 co nejdříve. Díky za přečtení a přeji hezký den/večer.


End file.
